Jealous
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Request#1 Jealousy. Every couple has their good times and bad times; and sometimes, the root of the bad times is jealousy. JOLKS Fic.
**AN: Ugh…here we are with Jolks fics again. I'm not even gonna promise that this'll be the last one because I'll just be lying to myself and every single one of my readers. This one is a request by a reviewer (you know who you are) and also by several of my friends in the Philippine Community of Love Live. So…here's the long awaited Jealousy/First Fight fic that they managed to squeeze out of me. I get the feeling that this thing…is going to be an INCREDIBLY BAD FIC but regardless…**

 **Enjoy reading, you magnificent bastards!**

* * *

 **JEALOUS**

* * *

That game…

"Yoshi-chan, dinner's ready." Kussun said as she stood in the kitchen of Nanjou's apartment. Her efforts in calling her girlfriend for a nice meal together were in vain…as the woman in question ignored her in favor of keeping her eyes on the screen and playing the new game she just got.

Seriously, that (and she never thought she'd ever be saying this word or even thinking it) FUCKING game…

See, just about 3 weeks ago, Kussun moved out of her parents' house and into Nanjo's apartment **(1)**. Ever since then, things were bliss. Seriously. But unfortunately, just a week ago, September 30 came. And Kussun was not surprised to see her beloved girlfriend come home with a copy of _Final Fantasy XV_ that day since she knew that _Final Fantasy_ was one of her favorite game series and that Nanjo and the rest of the world have been waiting for the game for a decade now but she really expected that Nanjo would play the game AND give her attention. Ever since she got the game, all she would do is go to work, come home, eat a little food and then play the game well into the middle of the night that she would barely get any sleep before having to go to work again. They've barely talked since she got the game, for goodness sake! It was like living with a ghost.

"Yoshi-chan." She called again as she wrapped her arms around Nanjo's neck from behind. Nothing. No reaction. Usually that drove Nanjo crazy. Now, the only form of acknowledgement she got was a kiss on her arm as she kept her eyes on the screen. Kussun rolled her eyes and reached over to press the Options button on the PS4 controller.

"Hey. What?" Nanjo asked as she turned her head around to face Kussun.

"Dinner's ready. Come on." Kussun said with a small smile.

"5 more minutes?" Nanjo asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yoshi-chan…" Kussun whined with a pout. "You've been playing that game for a week now. You're not taking care of yourself, Mugi-chan and Chibi-chan and you're not giving me any attention too. I'm starting to miss you even if you're here. That game is starting to steal you from me."

"Ai-chan, come on, that's-"Nanjo abruptly stopped when a thought occurred to her. "Wait, are-are you jealous? Of a game?"

Kussun pouted again but didn't speak to confirm nor deny her question. Nanjo giggled before she unwound Kussun's arms around her neck and stood up.

"Awww…is my poor Ai-chan jealous of a video game?" She teased as she wrapped her arms around Kussun's waist.

"I'm not jealous." Kussun said with a pout as she once again wrapped her arms around Nanjo's neck.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ai-chan." The older woman said with a smile as her eyes scanned the room while they embraced. Her eyes landed on an item in one of the tables. It looked new and she hasn't even noticed it until now. She separated from Kussun and approached it.

"Ai-chan, your new photobook is out. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a smile as she picked it up.

"It came out three days ago and I did tell you but you were busy playing." Kussun said with a smile. Nanjo opened the photobook and sifted through it with deep concentration. The photos were innocent enough at first, with Kussun smiling at the camera as she stood from one scenery to another. When Nanjo got to her beach photoshoot, however, her smile was promptly wiped out of her face.

Kussun was wearing a bikini while posing quite seductively in the photos. A BIKINI! Did her parents know about this? Did they even allow her to pose in such a risqué manner **(2)**? Sure, Kussun has posed in a seductive manner before but that was in a pool and she wasn't in a bikini then. A bunch of things ran through her thought process as she kept looking at the photos; _Love Live_ catapulted Kussun to fame, thus earning Kussun a lot of fans. Kussun also has some non-Love Liver fans, thus adding to that count. Some of those fans were no doubt perverts. The thought of those perverted fans buying her new photobook just to see her in a bikini and fantasize about her in a sexual manner just really angered Nanjo. Wasn't there an unwritten/unspoken rule where she, as the girlfriend, was the only one who can sexually fantasize about her?

"Yoshi-chan, are you alright? Your face suddenly started scrunching up like your cats whenever they eat something they don't like." Kussun lightheartedly said but she couldn't help but jump a bit when Nanjo suddenly snapped the book shut and turned to face her.

"Do-Do your parents know about you posing in a bikini? Did they allow this? Why didn't you tell me that this was going to be here? You know there are perverts out there who could harass you in public because of this right?" Nanjo gently asked her. However, that didn't hide the fact that she was fuming.

"Yoshi-chan, you're overreacting. And for the record, I did. I asked you if it would bother you if I show a little more skin in my photos and you said no." Kussun said in her defense. Suddenly, she realized something. "Are you…jealous of fans I don't even personally know?"

Nanjo's eyes widened. She knew that MAY be a reason as to why she was suddenly mad; she could be jealous of the fans who'll get to see her like this or even the photographers, who saw her in a bikini firsthand.

"No. I'm not." She stiffly responded as she replaced the photobook in the table. "If you want to keep posing like that, fine."

"You're the one who said you were fine with it! At least, I don't ignore my girlfriend for a video game."

"Okay, first off, I didn't think you would be showing that much skin! And secondly, are you seriously jealous of a video game?" Nanjo asked as she approached Kussun.

"At least, I'm not jealous of the fans!" Kussun yelled back. Both women had no idea where all the unreasonable jealousy was coming from. Maybe it was the stress of their work or not seeing each other as much as they expected when they both moved in together.

"Yeah, why don't you go find a soccer player to date then?" Nanjo harshly said as she fiddled with her phone. Kussun gasped in shock at Nanjo's words.

"Are-are you serious, Yoshi-chan? You're jealous of an innocent celebrity crush? Okay, you want to play that game? Why don't you and Sat-san get together then? Or maybe you and Kayano-san should be girlfriends then." Kussun retorted. Nanjo's eyes widened at her girlfriend's accusation.

"Sat-san is like a brother to me! And Kayano-san is just a co-worker!" She yelled at her. Kussun snorted before walking off to the kitchen as she spoke.

"Clearly you don't go to the same parts of the Internet as I do, then if you have no idea how much people root for the both of you."

Now Nanjo was fuming. Her anger and annoyance prevalent in the way she bit her lower lip and scratched her head.

"And to think this whole argument started because you were jealous of a video game." Nanjo said as she rolled her eyes. Anger flashed in Kussun's eyes and she pushed Nanjo back. The older woman blinked for a few seconds and before she could stop herself…

 _SLAP_

Kussun's head was turned to the side as Nanjo's palm met her cheek in a slap; an action that shocked both her AND Nanjo herself. With tears in her eyes, Kussun ran past her.

"Ai-chan, I-"

Nanjo tried to chase her but the only answer she received was the slamming of the door. Nanjo slumped against the wall, at a loss for what to do. She had no idea what overcame her and making her suddenly slap her girlfriend. With a sigh, she sat on the couch again and continued her game.

' _She'll be back. I know she will…'_ She thought as she continued playing.

* * *

Hours passed and finally, Nanjo decided to stop playing her game. She rubbed her exhausted eyes before she looked at the time.

11:00 PM

She stared at the clock for a while before she bolted up. Kussun isn't home yet. It's late and she's not home yet. What if something happened to her? This was the first time they had an argument of this degree. She would NEVER forgive herself if something happened to Kussun because her actions drove her out. She stood up and went looking for her phone until she arrived at the dining room. Nanjo stopped when she saw that the dinner Kussun prepared was still uneaten. It also looked like something she worked hard to prepare. It made Nanjo feel extremely bad for the way she acted. She should have just let the issue of the photobook go. Finally locating her phone on the counter, she grabbed it before she plopped down on the chair, intent on contacting someone.

"Hello, Shika-chan?" She greeted.

" _Ah, Yoshinon. What made you call all of a sudden?"_ The voice on the other line asked her.

"Ah, it's Kussun. We had a fight." Nanjo said as she tapped the table. She explained everything as best as she could to her friend without pause and hoped that Shika can help her out.

" _Just a second, Yoshinon. Rippi, you owe me 10000 yen! They started fighting after 3 weeks!"_ Shikaco said over the phone.

"Wait, you and Rippi had a bet on how long it would take before we started fighting?" Nanjo asked in disbelief. "Also, why is Rippi in your house?"

" _We're adults. We hang out."_ Was Shika's only answer.

"Okay, fine. Can you help me out?" She asked, hope laced in her voice.

" _Just so we're clear, this is a jealousy issue, yes? She started getting jealous, then you started getting jealous and so on, right?"_ Shika asked her for clarification.

"Yes."

All of a sudden, loud music started playing in the background. It sounded pretty modern and very American too.

"What is that?" Nanjo asked her as she rolled her eyes, knowing that they were making fun of her situation again.

" _Rippi's playing a song that suits your situation. What's it called Rippi?"_ Nanjo heard Shika ask over the phone. _"The song's called 'Jealous'."_

"Are you done making fun of my situation, Shika-chan? Now will you help me? What do I do?" Nanjo asked her in a panic.

" _Okay, you want my help, Yoshinon? This is the only advice I can give you. Find her and apologize. Even if it's not your fault, apologize to her. She's probably at her parents' house."_ Shika informed her. Nanjo sighed as she nodded.

"I see. Thank you, Shika-chan. Please give my regards to Rippi." She said before she hung up the phone. Immediately, Nanjo stood up and left the apartment with her necessities in hand, intent on getting her beloved Kussun to come home.

* * *

Nanjo nervously walked up to the front door of the Kusuda home, unsure of what to do. If Kussun was there and she told her parents everything, she had no idea how she was going to convince them to let her take Kussun home with her. Steeling herself, she gently knocked on the door. It swung open immediately, revealing Kussun's mother on the other side.

"Good Evening, Kusuda-san. Is Ai-chan here?" She nervously asked as she fiddled with the hem of her jacket.

"Aina-chan is in her room. Come in." She said as she stepped aside to let her in. Nanjo walked in and took off her shoes, spotting Kussun's father sitting on the living room couch.

"Pardon the intrusion." Nanjo meekly said.

"Hello, Nan-chan." The patriarch of the Kusuda family greeted her. "I'm surprised. It's been three weeks and you already managed to make our daughter come home."

Nanjo looked down in shame under his scrutinizing gaze. It didn't surprise her that Kussun's father would be cold towards her; after all, she did hurt his daughter. Any loving father would be furious at that.

"Can I please talk to her?" She requested.

"She's up in her room. Please set things right, Yoshino-chan. Also, spend the night, both of you." Kussun's mother pleaded with her. With a nod, Nanjo immediately headed upstairs. Spotting Kussun's room, she gave it a gentle knock before entering. There she found Kussun, sitting beside her bed, facing the window as she patted Chip in the head. Nanjo hesitantly walked up and sat beside her, but Kussun barely acknowledged her and simply kept her eyes on Chip and Meme. Kussun's unresponsiveness scared her and she decided to speak up.

"Ai-chan, I was so worried about you. Why didn't you tell me you were at your parents' house?" Nanjo asked as she held Kussun's hands. The other girl, however, kept her head low as she answered.

"I didn't think you'd care."

Nanjo inwardly gasped at her words but she wasn't very surprised. The way she's acted the past week, she guessed that it would give Kussun such an impression. She looked down in shame until she remembered what Shika said.

"You were right." Nanjo said as tears sprang from her eyes. Kussun turned to her with a confused look on her face.

"You were right; I was jealous. I was jealous because others would get to see you in a way that I thought only I should see. Even if it's only through a picture. I was jealous of the people who got to see you like that when you were shooting it. I was even jealous of your soccer player crush. And I know that snapping at you for it is wrong and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Just…please come home."

Finally, Kussun turned to her and wrapped her arms around Nanjo to give her a tight hug. Then, she started crying.

"I'm sorry too, Yoshi-chan. You were right. I was jealous of your game and even Kayano-san. I thought I was going to lose you to either one or maybe even both of them and I was also wrong to not trust you. I'm sorry." She said in between sobs.

"It's okay, love. It's alright. You're never going to lose me. I promise." The older woman assured her lover as she continued her tight hold on her. Nanjo took in everything of Kussun; her scent, the sound of her voice, the way her body felt against hers. She had come so close to losing this. Losing her. And it was something she never wanted to go through ever again.

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Ai-chan. I promise it will NEVER happen again." Nanjo promised her as she leaned in to kiss the cheek that she laid a hand on in a harsh manner earlier.

"I forgive you, Yoshi-chan. You kissed it all better, after all. I'm sorry for shoving you earlier." Kussun said with a sheepish smile. Nanjo leaned in and pressed their lips together. Immediately, Kussun reciprocated the act. Eventually, things became a little more heated and the younger woman found herself straddling her lover's lap as they continued their lip lock. They found it in themselves to separate for air but they kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Should-should we go home now, Yoshi-chan?" Kussun asked as she took deep breaths.

"Your…uh…your mother said we should stay the night." Nanjo responded as she tried to take in some air, which proved to be a bit difficult because there was a very, _very_ beautiful girl straddling her as of late. At the moment, she felt incredibly lucky to not have lost her. Nanjo pressed her lips to her lover's neck as she slowly ran her hands around Kussun's back beneath her shirt until they eventually rested on her hips. Kussun's breath hitched as she suddenly pulled Nanjo up and she lay in her bed with the older woman on top of her.

"Then you're just going to have to help me keep quiet then, Yoshi-chan." She said in a seductive manner before pressing her lips to Nanjo's neck. With a delighted and excited smile, Nanjo accepted her fate for the night…

And what happened next was history.

* * *

 **AN: I-I…I honestly do not know why I wrote this or why it turned out like this. Anyway, here's what the numbers mean:**

 **1 – I don't know if Nanjo's apartment is suitable for two people but let's just say for plot purposes that it is, shall we?**

 **2 – I noticed that Kussun doesn't have any bikini pictures. At least not to my knowledge so for this fic, I made that (clearly fictional) photobook to be the first one where she did pose in a bikini.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Look out for other Jolks fics. Peace, y'all.**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
